Slave to Insanity
by Devil'sAnnex
Summary: Naruto has been through a lot in his life so far. But he finally thought it was all behind him now that he was with his brother Kyuubi. But all of a sudden he finds himself being shipped off to an institute, because he has been deemed a threat to human society. Life just has to make everything miserable. GAANARU. AU. I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction on this website and I know it's kind of weird, but bare with me please. Hope you enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, cause...hello i'm writing fanfiction._

 **Slave to Insanity**

 **Chapter 1: Broken Promises**

A slightly tanned hand slammed down on the annoying device, that continuously gave off ever irritating beeps. Meant to break him from his 'sleep'. Elegant fingers rubbed the tired ache that lingered behind cerulean eyes, from yet another sleepless night.

With an audible curse, the teen of seventeen rolled from beneath the comforts of his bed sheets, and landed lightly on cold wooden floors. Protesting muscles crackle and pop beneath the skin of his back and arms, as he stretched, yawning. With a final pop to his neck, the teen reluctantly made his way to the full length mirror, sitting against his bedroom wall.

Bright, sky blue eyes stared back at him with mock scrutiny. Tousled blonde hair stood on end, from endless tossing and turning, of much wanted but not gifted sleep. He dreaded every morning, having to wake up and face the thing that stood before him in the reflective glass. Showing the disgrace the world see's day after day, his scarred cheek holding darkened memories he begs to forget, and silvery patches of skin mocking him with the past horrors of his early life.

Dark thoughts drift across his mind, tickling the pitch black corners of his memories, causing flashes of gray walls, scream filled nights, and...He shakes his blonde head, he refused to think of such things. 'Come on Uzumaki, that was a long time ago' he reminded himself.

Brushing his hand along his disfigured cheek, he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door. "Yo Naruto, you awake?". The blonde almost laughed, "yeah, i'm up". There was a slight shuffle, then the door was pushed open fully. Naruto saw the reflected outline of his older brother Kyuubi, lean against his door frame, the hallway light allowing a slight shine of red to be seen. There was a natural silence for a few moments, both males studying the other thoughtfully. They continued like this for a while, until Naruto was asked the same question he was asked every morning.

"How did you sleep last night?" his brother asked. For a moment, the blonde says nothing, thinking that maybe he should just mention that he can't sleep. That the nightmares are just getting worse. But he doesn't need his brother to worry over him any more than he already did.

So like every morning, he plastered a fake, but big smile on his face and gives his answer. "I slept like a baby".

The red headed brother narrowed his eye's, he can tell the blonde was lying, the dark patches of skin beneath his eye's tell a different story. "When are you going to stop giving me bull shit answers?" he demanded. The blondes smile fades, it was fake anyway, so no real loss. "Whenever you stop asking me bull shit questions" the blonde replied, somewhat venomously.

Naruto removed himself from the reflective glass, inwardly relaxing without the dark clone of himself staring back at him. He begins to search his floor for decent enough clothes that don't smell to bad, as Kyuubi watched him from the door. The blonde could feel his brothers blazing golden eyes baring into his back, almost like he was trying to rip the blonde open, in hopes of finding the flaw that rested within his little brother. Naruto inwardly snorted. 'You wouldn't be able to fix my problem even if you found it big brother', the blonde thought darkly.

Finally Kyuubi sighs, "well when you're done, breakfast is ready, we have a lot to talk about". And he leaves.

Naruto watches his brothers back, as the red head disappeared down the stairs. He knew Kyuubi was just trying to be a good brother, and trying to make up for the past. But there were some things the blonde just couldn't go back to. He tried to be a better brother, he really did. But ever since he was put into Kyuubi's custody, the blonde has been nothing but trouble for the elder Uzumaki. In truth, Naruto wished his brother would just stop trying, he wasn't getting anywhere with the "how are you feeling" or "are you sleeping well" crap. In Naruto's mind, the red head should really learn when to give up.

Picking up some OK clothes, the blonde made his way to the bathroom. Hot showers always helped to clear his head. 'What else do we have to talk about' he wondered. He sighed, life just forced shit on him without any explanation. He hated it.

Kyuubi sat at the kitchen table, papers spread across his side of the table, and his plate of breakfast sat in his lap.

His mid-back length hair was tied low, and his golden eyes scanned over a sheet of paper he held in his hand. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, that is just tight enough to show his muscular build. And a pair of simple but scruffy blue jeans adorned his long legs.

Taking a bite of his eggs, the redhead glanced up from his reading, to watch his blonde brother bound down the stairs in a black and red long sleeved shirt and black slightly baggy skinny jeans.

The blonde made his way over to the coffee, and made himself a cup. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. Kyuubi sighed, 'it's just like him to get straight to the point' the redhead thought to himself.

He placed his plate on the table and stacked the papers up to one side. The pages he was reading earlier placed separately. "Maybe you should sit down first, this is important"  
Kyuubi said glancing at the blonde who stood at the counter, steaming mug in hand.

Naruto glared at his brother, something was up, and he knew it. Kyuubi was acting stranger than usual. But he obliged to his brother's request and took a seat.

"Naruto, we both know you have gotten into some pretty deep trouble as of late..." Kyuubi started gently, watching his blonde brother for any sort of reaction. Naruto frowned, 'why is he bringing this up?' he thought to himself as he took a sip of his coffee. "Those fights you had gotten tangled up in-", "those bastards started those fights!" the blonde burst out, slamming his coffee cup on the table. Sitting back in his chair, Naruto crossed his arms "besides those fucking pansy's deserved what they got" he said bitterly. "Naruto, you put one boy in a coma!" Kyuubi said, trying to keep his cool. The blonde just scoffed, not giving a damn about whether the boy lived or died.

Kyuubi puts his head in his hands, this was not going well. "Kit, you don't realize the extent of the situation, Social Services...they want me to...I have to..." a sentence would not fully form in the red heads mind. There was no way to gently put what he has to say into words. The blonde gave him a slightly confused look. 'He hasn't called me Kit in years' Naruto thought to himself, his frown deepening as a defeated look falls upon his brothers face.

"Kyuubi..." the blonde starts, but he was interrupted. "They want me to send you to an institution, because they do not think you are fit to be in public society" the red head blurted out.

There was a pause, and the air seemed to leave the blondes lungs in one giant gust. "What..." was all the blonde could choke out. He kept running his brothers words through his head over and over, hoping the words got tangled and warped as his screwed up brain processed them. "You shouldn't be so surprised" Kyuubi said, his voice not sounding cruel, but neither was it comforting. " You have put more students in the hospital, in a span of a few months, damn it Naruto!" the redhead didn't bother to keep his voice from rising this time. "Do you realize that by doing this, you have caused not only stress to those boys families but also for me!".

Naruto continued to sit in his seat motionlessly, as his brother continued to rant about stress or some shit. 'Send me to...they want to send me...to a...' the blondes head was reeling, his eyes seemed dead as they looked at the kitchen table, yet saw nothing. He could feel the familiar black void opening up in his stomach at the thought of going back to being locked up, poked and prodded by psychopaths in lab coats. The flashes of familiar nightmares passed over his mind, and he felt a familiar pin prick behind his eyes that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Tanned fists slammed down on the table, with a loud bang. Papers and plates scattered across the floor from the impact. "What the hell do you mean they want you to send me to a fucking institution!" the blonde screamed. His eyes squeezed shut, to keep the tears in, that so desperately wanted to fall.

Kyuubi was shocked from his rant at his young brothers outburst. "Naruto, I...", "No!, you can't send me to some goddamned loony bin!" the blonde cried out, "you can't give me back to some fucking doctors that are going to poke around in my head to see what makes me tick!" he banged his fists against the table again. "You promised me that you wouldn't let anyone take me away again!"

Naruto jumped from his chair, knocking it over in the process. He could feel the anger boiling inside him, it was mixing with the fear and hurt he felt towards the betrayal of his big brother. The emotions swirled and churned within him, creating a dangerous concoction of fury, that had to be let out.

"Naruto please!, just calm down, we have to talk about this" Kyuubi said, standing from his chair, trying his best to calm his distressed brother.

"You said that I would never go back to a place like _that_ ever again!" the blonde growled, backing away from the eldest Uzumaki. 'If he comes any closer, i'll rip his throat out' a dark voice rang out through Naruto's head.

"Kit, look at me, i'm not going to send you to another place like the one before. Trust me." Kyuubi stepped closer to his baby brother, who had backed up against the kitchen counter. Naruto glared at the redhead, who stared back at him with pleading gold eye's. "Don't come near me" the blonde snapped, Kyuubi paused in his advances, watching his brother struggle with the decision to either cry or beat the shit out of him.

"Kit, it's nothing like that place, you remember baa-chan right?" the redhead asked. There was a pause in Naruto's frantic inner struggle, "you remember she was a doctor right, but she was the good kind, she helped you, she helped us. She was the reason that I was allowed to care for you after what happened." Kyuubi went on. Naruto thought back to the woman that fought tooth and nail with the police and the social services to allow Kyuubi custody of him, and she was so much gentler than those other so called 'doctors'.

"What does baa-chan have to do with this" Naruto growled, though this time it wasn't as feral. "She runs the institution that you will be visiting..." Kyuubi said gently. "She demanded that you go no where else but there, she did this so that she could take care of you while I can't" the redhead finished the last part in a whisper.

The blonde slid to the ground on his knees. His blue eye's wide and confused. He felt his brother wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close. He hated this, he thought that his life of nightmares was over, and that the bloody, screamed filled nights were just present in his dreams. Every thing he hoped for was going straight down the drain, and all because some snot nosed bastards didn't know when to shut their damn mouths. 'They deserve to be in that hospital, broken and bleeding' Naruto thought, 'they should be the one's being locked up away from society'. He just didn't think it was fair. He didn't ask to be tortured or broken. He didn't ask for his mind to be ripped apart, then put back together, with all the pieces in the wrong places. He didn't ask for any of this.

So in the confines of his big brothers arms. Naruto did something he swore never to do again for the rest of his life. He allowed the salty pearls of tears, to slid down his scarred cheeks. Life just wasn't fair.

I got bored, and this is what came of it. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, i'm back with chapter two of my first fanfiction on this sight. I hope it's good, and acceptable for you guy's! I worked hard on it! But you know of course that doesn't mean nothing XD. Anyway, Enjoy and love it please.**

 **I would like to thank maxridelover for being my first reviewer, your my new best friend!. And things do get better for our dear blonde, just not just yet. There has to be a conflict before there can be a resolution.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...wished I did though.**

Slave to Insanity

Chapter 2

Naruto sat, slouched in the passenger seat of his brothers car. His elbow on the armrest, hand resting beneath his chin. His sky blue eyes stared up at his once bedroom window, the dark curtains hiding the interior that really didn't change much. The only things different within the room, were the few indents in the clothes drawers. The few articles of clothing that were selected for the blondes transition, were stuffed within a small suitcase, which was at the moment being shoved into the trunk of the car.

It had been three days since Kyuubi broke the news to his younger brother, and those three days had been nothing but hell for the both of them. Naruto insisted that he stayed locked up in his room for the rest of his life, while Kyuubi struggled to get him to eat. Naruto's refusal to even acknowledge his elder brother, led to the incident of Kyuubi literally tearing the door off it's hinges. This later issued to the two days worth of cursing between the two brothers. Which, I may add, caused a lot of disturbances throughout the neighborhood. But the blondes tantrum did nothing to change the fact that he was still being put into an institution.

Kyuubi tried desperately, in between the yelling and the screaming, and on the blondes part, the occasional throwing of fists, to convince Naruto that were he was going wasn't as bad as it seemed to be. That he would be completely safe, and that in all honesty, he really wasn't going to be stuck there all that long, a few months tops. But Naruto still wasn't convinced. Just the fact that he was going to a place meant to keep those deemed as insane, was enough to drive him into a rage. He knew he was going to be subjected to psychological tests of all kinds, and he was definitely going to be put on some type of fucked up drugs that was supposed to make him feel all calm and reserved one moment, depressed and suicidal the next.

He had been through that type of position before. Before Kyuubi had custody of him, and before he was able to even look at another human being without flinching. He was put in his own room, sectioned off from other people, and only on certain days would a creature draped in a white shroud of antiseptic and medicine unlock his door and present themselves. He remembered all the diagnosis he received and all the medication that was shoved down his throat. He remembered all the cold hands that held him down while injecting a needle in his arm when he decided enough was enough. And he remembered the constant fear of being alone each night, in that one white room, sitting in the corner of the hospital bed, watching the shadows to be sure nothing would crawl out of the emptiness and drag him away.

He lost many sleepless nights, during those times. More than he did now. But at least then it kept the nightmares away. That was also around the time he met Baa-chan. His exact thoughts for when he first saw her screaming in the halls of the hospital, was that 'she was one scary bitch'. And when she introduced herself to him, that thought didn't change. But he grew to like her, and her brash ways of getting things done. Although there were times when they butted heads. Like when she demanded he take his medicine and he refused. Or when he decided it would be a great idea to switch out the coffee in the doctor's lounge with Soy Sauce, just because he was bored. Or when he decided to start calling her Grandma when she personally declared she was 25. (yeah right)

She never forced him to tell her about what went on in his head, or if he felt the need to 'harm' himself or others. She seemed to understand when he wanted to be alone to his own thoughts, or when he just needed someone to be there by his side. Even if it wasn't to talk, but more of just having the presence of someone who wouldn't try to label him as mentally unstable. She cared for him in a way that practically screamed motherly, and Naruto was fine with that. Never knowing the love of his real mother, gave him the need to receive it from Tsunade. Even if he called her old, and she got pissed beyond belief, she knew he did it all on good terms. He just hoped that she hadn't changed. That she was still that...somewhat kind doctor he met only a few years ago. And he hoped that she would keep her promise and take care of him.

The Uzumaki brothers had been on the road for a little over an hour, both passing the time in there own ways. Naruto glaring out the window at the passing outside world, and Kyuubi cursing at every jackass that cut him off.

"You know, they said I will be able to come and visit you" Kyuubi said, glancing over at the blonde who didn't seem to have heared him. This the red head knew was a lie, he was just getting the cold shoulder. 'Little bitch, acting like a PMSing girl' Kyuubi thought agitatedly. "Every two months they have a Visiting Day, so i'll be able to come and make sure you havn't got in trouble" the redhead said trying to sound amusing. The blonde remained unresponsive, he couldn't give a shit about whether his brother came to see him or not. The fact that he had to stay in that place for over two months pissed him off.

His mind was reeling, the more the senery passed by his window, the more the blonde realized he was getting closer and closer to that god forsaken place. He watched as a car drove passed, a few kids his age were in the back seat, laughing and bickering about who knows what. He envied them. They lived simple lives, lives where they didn't have to constantly look over there shoulder every time they left their house. Or have constant nightmares of blood. He knew there were some teenagers out there that acted as if they knew what pain was. That they had to inflict it upon themselves to prove to the world that they were suffering. But the truth was that they didn't know crap. He knew what true pain felt like, what true suffering felt like. They knew nothing. And he hated them, all of them who thought that they could live a life so selfish. It just wasn't right.

He watched the car speed up, and cut in front of them, his brother gave a loud curse and slowed down slightly. Naruto smirked, but just barely. His brothers stress was somewhat pleasing to the blonde. He considered it another form of karma for allowing this little 'vacation', as Kyuubi had put it, to happen.

Naruto stared down at his knees. 'It's not his fault, he has to do this' the blonde thought. Thinking that he was being too harsh on his big brother. _'The bastard could have just as easily packed up our shit and moved us as far away as possible'_ a darker voice growled. 'They would have just found us and dragged us away' Naruto tried to reason, 'then we really wouldn't ever see Kyuubi again' he thought sadly. The voice 'tsked' and remained silent. Naruto never enjoyed the voice's presence, it made him uneasy and drove him to the point of locking himself in the bathroom and sitting in the bathtub trying not to cry. It irritated him, but there was nothing he could do.

"Son of a bitch!" Kyuubi yelled slamming his hand down on the steering wheel, which in turn emitted a loud honking noise. Naruto looked out the windshield and noticed the newest jackass to cut them off. This person was on a bike, there chest pressing down on the tank of the bike as they revved the engine. There helmeted head glancing over there shoulder once, before he turned back forwards and flipped them off.

"Bastard" Kyuubi muttered, clearly pissed about having to slam on brakes. Naruto on the other hand was beyond pissed, he was furious. The slamming of brakes caused him to jolt forward and hit his head on the glove box in front of him. He leaned back in his seat rubbing his forehead, glaring darkly at the cyclist in front of them. "Are you ok Kit?" the redhead asked, concern leaking into his words. Naruto just rubbed his head.

The blonde kept himself seemingly calm on the outside. But on the inside he was fuming. He could see it all happen clearly in his head. The cyclist continuing on his way down the highway, cutting off other cars at top speeds and not caring for the consequences. At one point, they would cut off yet another car, this one not being able to slow down in time. The cyclist would be hit from behind, there body flying forward off the bike and extended into the air for a few moments. As if someone pushed pause on a movie. Then they would come crashing down to the earth. There body skidding across the road, flesh and blood creating a trail down the asphalt. Bone and metal mingled on the pavement as the cyclist laid in a pool of there own blood, their body laying there in an odd angle, like a doll thrown by a child having a tantrum. The car that was behind them still would not have slowed down enough, and the already mangled body would be crushed by the wheels of the car, there intestines splattering against the road in an array of blood and gore.

Naruto would go past the scene and laugh.

It was another three hours before Kyuubi claimed that they had almost reached their destination. Naruto glared out the window, at the surrounding forest that seemed to go on endlessly on either side of the road. The trees were tall and thick, the trunk's ranging in width. The leaves were a luscious green, and he found himself wondering what they would look like in autumn.

"We're here Kit" Kyuubi suddenly said, breaking the blonde from the most peaceful thoughts he's had in awhile. Blue eye's drifted to stare out the windshield of the car, and sure enough, looming in the distance, was Naruto's new home.

It was a large building, and like Naruto had expected, it was plain gray and depressing to look at. It looked like the kind of place that would be on the front cover of a horror film, and he had a feeling that this would be like the next American Horror Story. The outside walls were made of gray brick, that were covered in windows that the blonde seriously doubted could even slightly open. The many acres of land the 'hospital' was built on, was surrounded by an iron fence, the tops of each of the bars spiked with a iron spear type head. 'How original' Naruto thought.

A guard stood at the gate entrance, as if awaiting the arrival of the two brother's. He had a scowl on his face, he obviously wanted to be doing anything but this. The guard walked around to the driver's side of the car and tapped the window. Naruto tuned him and his brother's voices out as soon as his name was mentioned, and he busied himself reading the large bronze plaque placed beside the gate. _'Kahona Institute for the Mentally and Criminally Damaged, Since 1876'_ it read. 'Mentally and Criminally Damaged?' the blonde narrowed his eyes at the words. He was no criminal, sure he put a few people in the hospital, but he sure as hell was no criminal. This just made his mood all the more cheery(#sarcasm).

The car began moving past the now open gates, and Naruto watched as his old life began to fade behind the slowly closing gates. He was trapped now, behind iron bars, just like a prison. Forced to be locked away from the outside world because people were unable to understand his differences. And were unwilling to try and understand. Sometimes he really hated the human society.

Kyuubi had stayed silent for most of the ride, but as the distance of the gravel road began to shorten, he decided to try and make amends. "Naruto...I want you to know that i'm not abandoning you, and I promise you, that you will be safe here" the redhead said, waiting for some type of outburst from his younger brother, but instead he received silence. "I know this sucks, but who know's!, maybe after a little time here, you won't be so tangled up in the past!". The redhead had intended it as a positive comment, but the blonde didn't take it that way. "Kyuubi..." Naruto whispered in a scary sort of calm, "shut the fuck up". Kyuubi's face fell, he prefered the silent reaction.

The Institution loomed over his head in all it's gray, depressing glory. The multiple window's seemed like the empty black eye's of a soulless monster waiting to devour him at any moment. As Naruto stood staring up at the taunting window's, Kyuubi was busy removing his bag from the trunk of the car.

They had pulled up close to the front of the large entrance, where another guard stood waiting. He asked, or in Naruto's opinion, demanded that they remain outside while he retrieved the head of the Institute.

To his distaste, the blonde was actually looking forward to seeing the old hag, he sort of missed her bipolar, irritating presence. "It's huge isn't it" the redhead said, walking up beside his young brother to stare up at the building as well. Without realizing it the blonde replied with a simple "yeah". Kyuubi smiled, he finally got a nonviolent reply. Granted it was probably not really thought through, but it was still non-violent...to his relief.

Naruto sighed, this was it for him, he was at the end of his line. Once he passed through those doors, he would most likely never see the outside world again. _'Oh, come on now, you act as if you're going to die'_ the dark voice whispered with a dark chuckle. 'I might has well be' the blonde thought back.

There was a peaceful silence for all of three minutes, before the grand double doors began to creak open. Naruto's eye's darted to the parting doors, is brother did the same, just without the mixed emotions of fear and slight anger. The guard from before stepped out first, and held open the door. Dirty blonde hair shone in the light of the setting sun, of course not as bright as the other blondes, but still shining. It was tied in two pony tails, both pieces resting over each shoulder, her arms were crossed over her overly large chest, and her hazelnut eyes glared at the two brothers.

"After almost two years of not seeing me, you're just going to stand there without even a word of hello?!" she growled. This question was directed to the other blonde, who in question purposely ignored her. 'If i'm going to be stuck here might as well have some fun' he thought. "Hey brat! Are you even listening to me!" Tsunade yelled, uncrossing her arms to point an accusing finger at his face. Still Naruto remained silent. Kyuubi on the other hand placed his hand on his forehead, 'oh jeez, not this again', he mentally sighed. The blonde woman marched up to the teen, grabing under his chin so he was forced to look at her, "you're such an ass, you know you're supposed to listen when your elders are speaking to you" she growled.

Naruto turned his emotionless blue eyes to look straight into her own hazel one's, and he finally let a smirk present itself on his lips. "I shouldn't start now, considering you might keel over dead any day now, right baa-chan?" he said mischievously. The blonde womans eye twitched, and suddenly the teen was in a choke hold.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT, I'M NOT EVEN THAT OLD!" Tsunade yelled, as Naruto flailed around in her arms, "let go of me you crazy old hag!" he yelled, as the blonde woman dug her knuckles into his scalp. Kyuubi and the guard just stared at the woman like she was insane. I mean you would be to if you worked around a bunch of lunatics day after day.

Naruto managed to escape her deadly headlock, only to be trapped in a monstrous hug. "I've missed you Naruto" she whispered, as the teen began to turn a bit blue. "Uh, Tsunade-sama, he's um turning blue" the guard said pointing to the teen in her arms. She let go of Naruto, and he stumbled backwards to escape the woman's insane strength. "Oh, sorry brat" she laughed. Kyuubi and the guard sweat dropped.

"Um, I have paperwork of some sort to sign, correct?" Kyuubi said after both blondes regained their composer. Naruto shot him a glare, and Tsunade gave him a slightly sad look. "Yes, just a few papers for the records, and that will be all" she said. Kyuubi nodded his redhead, and turned to Naruto, "well Naruto are you ready?" he asked gently. The younger Uzumaki 'tsked' and turned away from his brother, glaring down at the graveled ground.

Tsunade sighed, she knew this was not going to be the easiest thing in the world, and in truth she wasn't expecting it to, but she just hoped that this whole situation, wouldn't affect the brother's relationship. Because she knew that the only family they had left, was each other.

With a deep breath the blonde woman put on a smile and stood up straight. "Alright then blondy, time for the actual introduction to your temporary home..." she made sure to stress the word temporary. She turned and nodded to the guard, who in turn once again opened the entrance doors.

Tsunade turned back to the blonde with the same forced smile, "Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to the Kahona Institute for the Mentally and Criminally Damaged".

 **Damn, second chapter done already! I feel proud. I kind of noticed that throughout this chapter, Naruto seemed to go through weird mood swings. It all kind of works out with his passed and such. But anyway, this chapter is longer than the last one, seven pages! That's a first for me! *bows to imaginary applause*. Next chap will be Naruto's introduction and tour throughout the institution. I hope this doesn't screw stuff up, but I have an OC in this story who is very important to the whole thing, and she will be present throughout pretty much the entire fanfic. I hope you like her, and to make her get a few extra potato points (I love potatoes!) she is the reason Naruto and Gaara come together. So there's that. Sorry for the OOC ness but that is just how things turned out, i'm going to try to work Naruto's usually happy go lucky personality into the future chapters as best I can, but of course he needs to be a little traumatized from his past experiences. Anyway, I hope you liked this Chap. Please review! Thank you!**

 **P.S. apologies for anyone who might take the comment about teens inflicting pain upon themselves for the attention of others. I know that isn't true for most people who do that, and I understand that completely, trust me. I just wanted to say that i'm sorry if it offends anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, seconde chapter, whoop whoop. Hope you all enjoy it. And please, don't hate on my OC, she's precious. Thank you. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did...well let's just say there would be a lot more *cough cough* fun, happening between some of the characters.**

 **Slave to Insanity**

 **Chapter 3**

The entrance was huge. It stretched out almost as far as the fields outside...er well in the blondes opinion anyway. The floors were a beautiful sakura wood, there shiny light color, reflecting the overhead lights. Naruto caught himself looking at his feet. Making sure he wasn't leaving behind any muddy foot prints, so that he wouldn't taint the majestic wood.

Placed in the middle of the room, was a large desk. Made of dark sturdy wood, and covered in stacks of papers. A dark haired woman sat behind it. Typing away on an old computer, the back of it taking up half the desk. She looked up with an overly bright smile in the blondes opinion, and introduced herself as Shizune. Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement, towards her, but then turned away.

He didn't like the feel of this place. Even for it's bright interior, he could still feel the icy claws of madness seeping through the walls. He could almost hear the horrified screams coming from behind locked metal doors, that he just knew were situated somewhere down the hallway on his left. He wanted to run, to get as far away from this dark place as he could. But he knew he couldn't escape. As soon as he tried, Tsunade would whip out a syringe and inject him with whatever the hell they used to knock him out. Then he would wake up in a padded room, strapped into a straight jacket, locked away from society for the rest of his life. It seemed his future was already planned out.

"Alright! All you have to do is sign here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and...there." Shizune said with just a little too much enthusiasm. Kyuubi accepted the papers and pen thrusted into his face with a strained smile, Naruto could tell his brother was not fond of this woman. The red headed Uzumaki, spared his blonde little brother an apologetic glance before he put the pen to paper and began signing his name. Signing away his brothers freedom, and signing away a little bit of his brothers trust.

Tsunade glanced at the younger blonde, who was glaring holes into his brother's back. She sighed, he was not going to make this easy.

"Alright brat, let me explain a few things..." the big chested woman spoke, "we both know one of the reasons you're here is because of complaints about your violent fights...". Naruto opened his mouth to tell her off, but she held up a hand. "The bastards probably deserved it I know, but here, fighting is strictly forbidden". The teen scoffed, he felt like he was being berated by a high school principal all over again. It was always the same, in the beginning the blonde always told himself that he would hold back, that he would stay calm, and that he wouldn't punch out the teeth of the next jackass that threatened to take him down. But always something would happen, and he would snap...a few bones of the person who patronized him. He tried to keep his calm, but that was just impossible for him to do. It was like asking a drug addict to suddenly stop smoking crack. It was just impossible.

"There are some patients here that really don't know right from wrong, they might just want your attention, but go about it in the wrong way, so try not to loose your cool around them alright" Tsunade continued. 'So i'm going to be dealing with adult children?' Naruto thought bitterly. He didn't want to be stuck around over sized babies, he hated children. With their running noses, and smelly diapers. Wait, would adult babies have to wear diapers? He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't realize that the old hag was continuing on with her little speech of his fellow 'inmates'.

"But there are also some patients around here that aren't so nice to get along with. We basically try to keep the two types separated. We don't want any unnecessary problems to spring up. Those patients especially, I would prefer you stay away from." She finished. Naruto thought this over. 'If she doesn't want me around them, then where am I going to be stuck?' he contemplated.

"Ok Tsunade-baa-chan, i've finished the paperwork" Kyuubi declared as he strolled over from his place at the desk, to stand beside his little brother. 'Excellent, thank you Kyuubi, just let me get this filed, and you can...um...say your goodbyes" she mumbled the last part softly, and walked around the desk.

The redhead turned and faced Naruto. He on the other hand refused to even look at his brother.

"Naruto, please. I know you hate this, I do to, but we have to do this. Please at least just look at me" the redhead pleaded, but the blonde remained silent and still. Kyuubi felt tears prickle the sides of his golden eyes, but he refused to shed a single one. His shoulders slumped in defeat, he reached out and embraced his little brother. Who stiffened at the contact. "Remember... " he whispered into the blondes ear, "this isn't forever". Kyuubi let Naruto go, and turned to Tsunade, who was waiting patiently. "I think we are done here, thank you for your help" he said in a emotionless tone. The blonde woman nodded, and watched as the redhead gave one last glance at his brother.

Kyuubi began his exit through the grand front doors, but paused just before he opened them. Turning he faced Naruto again, "I love you Kit, don't forget that". When he received nothing in reply, he lowered his head. And walked out the doors. Leaving his brother behind.

Naruto had listened to the slamming of the entrance doors, then the still echoing sound of his brothers car drifting down the stone path. He regretted not telling his brother good bye. He knew it was yet another wedge placed between their already strained relationship. But he just couldn't bring himself to give his brother a simple parting word. One because he felt betrayed and abandoned, and two, because he knew if he was to open his mouth or look into Kyuubi's familiar gold eyes. He would break down in tears.

He felt a small hole open up within his chest, the thought of letting his brother leave without so much has a goodbye gnawed at his heart. But he refused to show his distress. Not in the presence of Tsunade. He had to remain strong, especially in this place, this Institution was just as close to prison as anything.

"Alright brat, you ready for your grand tour?", the older blonde declared. Naruto gave no indication that he heard her, but she knew he was listening. "There won't be much reason for you to be up front, but if you do make it back you will always come down the left hall." She stated, beginning to make her way down said hall.

For a moment, Naruto didn't follow, why would he want to. He had no intention of allowing himself to be dragged even deeper into this cesspool of madness and depression. There was no reason for him to put himself through so much suffering, but then he realized. He had no choice. His opinions, and his freedom were taken away from him as soon as he passed through those gates. He sighed. What's the point in trying anymore. So with a hint of depression already setting in, the younger blonde began to follow the elder, allowing his freedom to slip away, along with the small trendels of hope he had still held within his mind. So much for keeping his sanity.

"So most of the more calmer, simpler minded patients stay on the bottom floor, along with the cafeteria and kitchen" Tsunade explained, as she led the young blonde deeper into the Institution.

The place was huge, that the blonde had to truly edmitt. From the outside, the building was magnificent in size, but you would have to see the inside to be truly amazed. The hall, they traveled down, also housed beautiful wood floors, and the walls seemed warm and clean. Painted a simple cream color, it kept the halls seemingly less intimidating.

Naruto noticed that just before the start of the bottom floor hallway, a stairway sat in the middle of the hall. It lead upwards, obviously heading towards the second floor. As Tsunade started up the steps, Naruto glanced behind the stairs case. The hall was eerily empty, and basically pitch black. Along each side of the wall, was a door. From the little light he had, Naruto saw each wooden door was spaced perfectly. There were no screams, no banging, and no harsh guards or doctors, pacing the hall, waiting for their next victim. 'Hmm, not much action around here' the blonde thought bitterly.

"You'll be able to recognize, each floor member by the color of their prescribed attire." Tsunade said from halfway up the steps. Naruto gave one last glance down the dark hall before following behind the woman. "The first floors have white pants and shirts," she explained. "The second floor house our patients, that need a little more attention. These are our patients, with split personalities, schizophrenic's, and suicides. Things like that. The clothes are green."

Tsunade explained the problems of the second floor patients, as if they were simple puppies who have lost their way. The teen found this slightly unnerving. Weren't doctors supposed to feel sympathy for their patients, well those who actually cared for their patients well being. He felt nothing towards any of them, especially the suicides. If they wanted to be fools and end their own lives, so be it. That would just mean a few less idiots taking up space. The schizoids, he could understand, but still he felt nothing for them. But he still expected the old lady to show more... emotion for them. He knew she was just as insane as the people locked up in the place but still, she was supposed to show something...right?

"This is Sarutobi Asuma" the blonde woman said, walking up to a small desk situated close to the top of the stair case. "He's in charge of watching over the patients to make sure none of them try to hang or throw themselves off the side of the stairs" she said with almost a bored tone. Naruto stared at the brunette, he to seemed bored with the whole keeping watch situation. He was slouched in his chair, feet propped up on the desk, cigarette sitting lazily on his lips.

"What's up kid" he said in a bored tone. The blonde teen glared at him but did nothing further. Turning his gaze towards the new hall, Naruto saw that it was the same as the last. Wood doors evenly spaced, there was slightly more light shining, but not much. No sound emitted from the rooms, but of course, he guessed that was because the doctors loaded there food with sleeping pills so they wouldn't have to deal with them during the night.

"Lights out for everyone is at nine o'clock p.m. on week days, and ten o'clock p.m. on weekends" Tsunade said. " What is this place, a daycare?" Naruto mumbled. Asuma chuckled from his place at his desk, the blonde womans eye twitched. "A daycare!, you little brat, i'll beat your ass!" she screeched reaching for the younger blonde. He of which dodged her outstretched hand, a small smile slipping onto his face. "Now now Tsunade-sama, you don't want to wake the children now do you?" Asuma chuckled as he watched the duo. The blonde woman turned her gaze towards, the smoking man, he of which coughed and stood quickly from his seat. "I'll go check on the patients" he declared, walking quickly down the hall, passing each door, and staring through each small window located in the middle of the door.

"Dumb ass" Tsunade mumbled. She glared after the smoking man for only a moment, before turning to her right, and continuing up yet another flight of stairs. 'I guess i'm not the only one who knows about baa-chan's evil stare', Naruto thought, he smirked at the brunette before again following the woman up the stairs.

"So where is the criminal part in this place?" Naruto asked, as he treked up the stairs keeping his head down so he didn't get an eyeful of the old womans ass. The older blonde glanced over her shoulder, "most are scattered around the lower and second floors, they are kept on regular observation. Many more are actually up on the top floor, where we are heading now, they are characterized in red, you should be extra careful around them Naruto" she finished. Continuing up the stairs.

Naruto narrowed his eye's. Was he going to be placed up here with the criminals, placed with the ones accused of psychopathic murders. He wouldn't allow it. It wasn't right. He would rather deal with the drooling, adult babies then be labeled a murder.

"This is the final floor, and this is Hataki Kakashi" the woman indicated a white haired man, sitting similarly to the way Asuma was previously. "He is an old friend of mine, so if you need anything just ask him". So he was going to be put on this floor, great, just fucking great. His eye twitched as he watched the seemingly sleeping man behind the desk. He noticed that, even for a man with white hair, Kakashi still looked pretty young. Much like Tsunade, though of course he would never admit that to her face.

"It's not polite to stare". The voice was so sudden, the blonde found himself taking a step back. He didn't even notice his lips move, but of course that was the cause of the mask covering the bottom half of the older male's face. But, it almost seemed like he had imagined it, because the man kept his eyes closed. A chuckle sounded from the body behind the desk, and with an almost cat like grace, the body lifted itself from the metal chair behind the desk.

Naruto had to tilt his head up to look at the taller male. The blonde hated how he was cursed with a 5'6 stature. This man was an easy 6'3. He noticed immediately the difference in eye colors, one was a simple dark gray, borderline of being called black, and the other was a bright red. He was mesmerized. He had never seen such a color for an eye before. He had to admit to himself that is was fascinating. "Nice to meet you kid" Kakashi said in a bored tone, extending his hand to the blonde. Naruto narrowed his eyes, why did everyone insist on calling him kid, he was seven-fucking-teen. He wasn't a child. And how boring could it be in an Institution, for criminals?

When the blonde didn't take his hand, Kakashi lowered it with a sigh. "Whatever, if you need me, i'll be here, wasting away my life" he said returning to his uncomfortable looking seat. Naruto caught a glance of a gun strapped to the white haired mans hip. He found himself wondering how many bullets that gun has lost on patients within these walls. _'Maybe i'll get lucky and you'll get a bullet right between the eyes'_ the dark voice whispered. Naruto felt himself stiffen a the thought the voice put in his head. What if he got a bullet between the eyes, what could he possibly do to cause such a thing to accure? That wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen. Tsunade wouldn't allow it. Would she? Would she be the one to do it? What if it wasn't even a bullet to kill him. What if it was one of the inmates...uh patients. What if he was killed while he slept. Someone would break down the measly wooden door... wait the doors?

He glanced over at the doors occupying the third floor walls. These too were evenly spaced, and the lights were out, but he noticed, instead of simple dark wood, the doors consisted of slabs of cold looking metal. It was a huge contrast with the wooden floors and cream walls. Another metal door, he couldn't be locked behind another metal door, not again. Not after ... 'No, calm down, thinking about it will just make it worse' he thought to himself, trying to slow his breathing.

"Naruto are you alright?" a hand was placed on his shoulder, and it took all his will power not to jerk away from the simple touch. He turned his blue eyes to look into concerned hazel, "i'm fine" he mumbled giving one of his fake smiles. Tsunade's eyes furrowed, but she nodded and let go of his shoulder. Naruto looked back at the doors then Kakashi, who was also staring back at him, his mitched matched eyes making the blonde slightly uncomfortable.

"You must be starving, it's already ten-thirty" Tsunade said, breaking the blonde from the older man's stare. He turned to the woman with slightly wide eyes, he didn't even notice the time. And as if in protest, his stomach gave a rumble. Tsunade chuckled at the blondes pink tinted cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes then" she smiled. "Come on then, i'll get you something". The blonde perked up slightly. "Ramen?!" he said with a hint of excitement. Tsunade turned a scrutinizing gaze towards him, "really" she said. He lowered his head with a pout. 'Even after all these years, he still has a love for ramen'. The woman shook her head, and started walking for the stairs. 'This kid will be the death of me'

On there way back down the stairs, the duo passed a sleeping Asuma, which Tsunade kicked out the chair to wake up, and another guard finishing his rounds around the first floor. Naruto came to know him as Umino Iruka, and immediately, the blonde took a liking to him. He could just feel the friendly gentleness wafting off the man like a type of cologne, and Tsunade noticed this. She made sure to write that down in the blondes file before she got to drunk...er forgot to do it later. They walked away from the ever happy Iruka, Naruto having a small smile on his lips.

"Now remember, coming down the stairs, left is the cafeteria and kitchen, right is the medical wing understand?" she explained. Naruto nodding along as his stomach gave another loud groan. "Alright, alright I hear you" she huffed and started leading the way down the left hall.

They passed an elevator, and the blonde paused, "why couldn't we have just taken the elevator instead of the stairs?" he asked, grabbing the woman's attention. Tsunade paused for a moment. "The elevator only leads to the basement, hopefully you will never have to use it Naruto" she said grimly. This sent a shiver down the boy's spine. What was in the basement that caused even Tsunade to lower her usually ever loud voice. It had the blonde wondering as they continued their journey towards the kitchen.

"This here is where you will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner, breakfast at eight, lunch at twelve, dinner at seven, got it?" she looked at him as she explained the schedule. She had thrown open the two large metal doors to show and even larger room beyond. There were tables scattered all around, each one seemingly to be placed at a certain amount of space between each. On the far left was a bar looking stand, similar to the ones used in the cafeterias at schools. The tins that usually held food, now empty until the next morning. Naruto was awwed, it was a huge room, he couldn't imagine who would need so much space. It was unbelieveable. "All floors are mixed together at these particular times..." Tsunade continued on,"but we like to try and keep the group floors separated, usually, it's first floors on the left, second in the middle, and third on the right, it's all pretty simple" she explained. Naruto was only half listening, he was still admiring the gigantic room.

"Well are you hungry or not?" this caught the blondes full attention. Tsunade smirked, 'thought so'. She walked to the far right of the cafeteria, were another set of doors was located. "Well come on, hurry up" she grouched waiting impatiently for the teen to catch up. "Now, we usually keep everyone on a strict diet, except those who need to eat certain foods. Mostly salads, fish, fruits and vitamins are given daily. But occasionally we give out other, more desirable foods, and small snacks are always..." the blonde woman stopped in her rambling, and Naruto bumped into her from behind at her sudden pause in walking.

"What the hell baa-chan, you see a rat or something?" the teen stated coming from behind the older woman. Then he to paused at the sight before him.

Standing before the open doors of a huge refrigerator, was a young girl. Naruto guessed she was no older than he was, but slightly shorter. Her bright purple eyes were wide and she had a look on her face that made her seem like a small child who was just caught with there hand in the cookie jar. Except the cookie jar was a fridge, and the cookies were three cups of chocolate pudding, two turkey sandwiches, and a whole loaf of bread, which she held onto between her teeth.

She had dark colored hair, it seemed almost black, but it had traces of violet streaking through it, giving it a more indigo color. It was tied into a tiny ponytail at the nape of her neck just barely enough for the strands to stay within the confines of the tie. She blinked owlishly at Tsunade at first, but then her gaze fell on the blonde.

In truth he wouldn't have been afraid of her if he had first walked in on this scene. But after the old woman had explained to him the importance of the color coded clothes, he was very uneasy. The red short-sleeved shirt and pants, stood out against her slightly pale skin, which held a small natural tan to it. Her eyes remained trained on the blonde as if she were studying him. Prying at him from the outside, trying to find a way to crawl beneath his skin and make her way into his brain. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Hashira, what the hell are you doing in here!?" Tsunade screeched suddenly, causing Naruto to take a step away from her side. The girl slowly took her eyes away from the blonde male to fix them on the female. She tilted her head to the side as if she didn't understand the question, the bread loaf still hanging in her mouth. "Don't play fucking games with me, Hashira, you're supposed to be in your room". The woman growled. The indigo haired girl gave one last owlish blink, before her entire face changed from a frightened child, to a bored teenager.

With a roll of her purple eyes, she spit the bread loaf onto the counter and flicked her tongue like a dog trying to get a taste out of its mouth. "I got hungry damn it, the crap you feed me barely lasts an hour" she said, her Japanese coming out slightly clipped. Naruto deducted that it was definitely not her first language. "How did you even get in here?" Tsunade demanded her brash tone lessening slightly. "Your stupid kitchen help left the damn door unlocked" Hashira motioned with her thumb to the door behind her. Tsunade sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm to tired to be doing this" she mumbled. Without straightening, the blonde woman continued her conversation, "Hashira, please, just put the food back and go to bed" she pleaded not looking up at the girl.

"But Tsunade-sama!, i'm starving, can I at least have a sandwich or something?" the girl begged. "No!, how the hell did you even get passed Kakashi?, the dumb ass probably fell asleep again, he's useless. Anybody could just sneak out and he wouldn't even..." she paused in her rambling and looked back at the purple eyed girl. "K-Kida, where is _he"_.

Naruto was confused, how was it possible for a girl with bright purple eyes, wearing a red shirt, get passed a guard, sleeping or not. Shouldn't there doors be locked, so this sort of thing didn't happen. And who was this _he_ Tsunade seemed so worked up about? And where the hell was his food?!

The indigo haired girl paused in her movements to 'discreetly' open a cup of pudding. She looked up at the woman for a moment then began to laugh. It started out small, like a chuckle to a joke that wasn't that funny, but then it began to escalate. The girl was doubled over in laughter, her face split in a giant grin. And then, just as suddenly, she straightened up. Laughter ceasing, but a smile still in place.

"Old woman, you missed all the fun. The bastard got himself locked down in solitary a little over an hour ago" Kida explained. As if the whole situation was just one giant joke to her. Tsunade once again placed a hand on her head. "Shit, there hasn't been any incidents in months. What provoked him?" she demanded turning to the shorter girl. Kida gave a shrug as she licked the pudding cup clean. "Hell if I know, maybe he knew we were getting fresh meat", her smile became dark as she turned her purple gaze towards Naruto.

The blonde teen felt the need to back up once again, he didn't enjoy the feeling of the girl's gaze. He saw the deadly aura that hid behind her slightly carefree facade. She had dark secrets, he could tell, and he personally didn't want to find out what they were.

"So what are you in for Sunshine?" the girl asked, licking her lips in anticipation for the answer. Naruto felt disturbed, the girl reminded him of a lion he once saw on the Animal Channel. He watched as the beast stalked its prey, waiting for the perfect moment to attack, and when it did, it went for the throat first. Ripping it open afterwards, so it could extract and devour the insides. He really didn't feel like being devoured at the moment, so he stayed silent, and settled for a glare. Kida just laughed at his attempts.

"Let me guess then. You suicidal? No, you seem to stupid to be able to pull that off." she started. The blonde growled at her comment. "It's a possibility that your a schizoid, multi-personalities perhaps." she went on, naming off diagnoses he heard many times before. "Or maybe you're just so screwed up in the head, nobody knows what the hell is wrong with you" Kida concluded. "What happened were you traumatized as a child?". Naruto tensed. She hit the nail right on the head.

"Hashira, that's enough!" Tsunade growled stepping in front of the blonde teen slightly, as if trying to block him from the girl's words. Kida's dark smile grew, "so that's your problem huh, so what was it? Daddy beat you? Mommy abandon you? Uncle rape you?" Each word that passed her lips caused the blonde to flinch. Not for the fact that those things could have possibly happened, because they didn't, it was more from the fact that she held no remorse in her voice, that she seemed to be getting a thrill from his distress.

"I said enough!" Tsunade yelled, but Kida pushed past her in a quick movement, and was standing in front of the taller teen in seconds. "Were you locked away in a dark room, no windows, no light...", "Shut up...", "were people crawled there pathetic ways in from the shadows and attacked you..." "Shut up!...", "Were you would cry and scream for someone to come and help you but no one ever came?". "SHUT UP!".

He couldn't take it anymore, the words kept pouring from her mouth, and he saw flashes of his child hood filter across his mind. Memories he spent years trying to forget flooding back so quickly, he had to grab his head in an attempt to keep his skull from splitting open. He backed himself up against the wall, he felt a sense of deja vu, his breath coming out in heavy gasps.

"Naruto!, calm down alright!" he heard Tsunade's voice, but paid no heed to it. All he could comprehend was the dark room, his prison for so many years. _'And so your path to insanity begins'_ the voice in his head laughed. He felt hands grabbing at his shoulders, his arms, his hands. He pushed back against them, forcing them away from his body in attempt to break free from the unwanted contact. Suddenly, there was a stinging in his cheek. He turned wide blue eyes to the pair of purple ones staring back at him. All the dominating darkness and need to destroy the blondes will was gone from there violet depths. Instead, left behind was a simple calmness.

"Hey, calm down damn it. Stop freaking out." her now nonchalant voice cut through the impending darkness that had began to drown his mind. "There are no dark, windowless rooms around here, alright..." she paused, then started to laugh, "well unless you get stuck in solitary". She patted his throbbing cheek, surprisingly gently. "Don't worry Sunshine, you seem like an ok kid, i'm sure you won't get stuck down in the basement with all the bad kids" Kida laughed. She turned and faced a fuming Tsunade. "So can I get a sandwich?".

Naruto was left trembling, he watched, only half comprehending the situation, as Tsunade had grabbed a hold of the indigo haired girl, who kept a wide smile on her face, even after a guard was called in, and she was dragged back to wherever she had come from. He wasn't completely sure what he had experienced. The girl seemed so intent on causing him to break down into shards of emotional distress, and when she finally succeeded in doing so, she forced him to calm down.

He remembered the look on her face when she pried his hands from his face. It held understanding, and dare he say... sorrow. He realized the she was one of the stranger patients, one of the very strange patients.

He also realized that Hashira Kida was the first to see him break down. How could he let such a thing happen. He was disgusted with himself. He allowed a bipolar bitch, force him into a incoherent puddle of bad memories, and all because she mentioned shadows and no windows. He felt anger swell up in his chest. He wouldn't let such a thing happen to him again.

So in the confines of his new room, his new home for the next few months. Naruto thought of ways he could cause the purple eyed girl the most pain. He clutched the fabric of his green shirt in an attempt to calm his raging heart. And in the darkness of his locked room, he contemplated the best way to hide a body.

 **Yes! Chapter 3. My achievement of the week. This chapter is ten pages long! Ten pages! I feel proud of myself. Anyway, enough of the self achievement, how was this chapter? I feel as though I left some things confusing. If so just tell me and i'll go back and try to fix it. Also, i've introduced some new character's! I love Kakashi, and I hope I didn't screw up his personality to much. Also, i've introduced my OC, Kida (pronounced Key-da) Hashira. I made her out to seem sort of a bitch in this didn't I. That was somewhat intentional. Her character is meant to try and get up under every ones skin. She also has this wild yet I-don't-give-a-shit personality. This will show up more throughout the chapters. I hope you like her, I do. And my apologies, no Gaara, but I think we all know who the** _ **he**_ **that is mentioned is, *wink wink*. He will show up in the next chapter...maybe. Depends on how I feel. Well, thanks for reading. Review please! Arigato.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I should have had this ages ago. The only excuse is that i'm a lazy AF mother f*****. Please forgive the lateness. I'm so sorry. But I hope you enjoy.**

 **Slave to Insanity**

 **Chapter 4**

Three days. It had been three fucking days that he had been locked up in the prison mistakenly named an Institution. Grudgingly, the blond fell into the natural routine of his new everyday life. He would wake to Asuma opening his door at six-thirty. He learned on his first morning that trying to sleep in would result in an amusing flipping of his mattress, "compliments of Tsunade", Asuma had laughed when the blond had made a move to punch him in his smug face. He still got pissed when he thought about it.

After forcing himself from his bed, the blond would go about doing his business using the bathroom consisting of only a sink and toilet. Using the toothbrush and toothpaste provided to him by the crazy blonde woman his first night. At exactly seven, Naruto would make his way down the stairs with his fellow inmates, in an organized line reminding him of a execution line up getting ready to face a firing squad. He would pass Shizune, the hyped up woman holding out a paper cup filled with pills. She would make the blond stand in front of her while he took his pills, he would glare at her the whole while, hating the feel of the dry medication burning it's way down his throat. It seemed Tsunade had passed on that little tidbit of him not taking his prescriptions.

Naruto would enter the large cafeteria following the long line of green through to the food, receiving his tray of ham, eggs, and "fresh fruit". He would place himself at the quietest table, usually consisting of teen's with fading or healing scars adorning their wrists. He would eat the provided food, taking small bites of the unwanted nutrients. He wasn't given the option of coffee, that he was very unpleased with. The white milk or orange juice provided at every meal made his nose scrunch up with indignation. The constant loud, obnoxious chattering of the swarming mass of red cloth that took up the right side of the cafeteria did little to ease his morning scrutiny.

His bright blue eyes would roam over the sea of red, searching for that familiar flash of indigo hair, that had by now been burned into his memory. For the past three days, he continuously searched the wild forms of the upper floor residents, in hopes of catching the Hashira girl, the thought of driving his fist repeatedly into her face until she suffocated on her own blood and spit gave him a pleasant feeling.

* * *

It was entering into his fourth day, he sat at the same table, in the same seat, with the same plate of food. The same feeling of anger and emptiness still gnawed at his insides from the first time he walked through the Institutions door's. In truth, it wasn't completely mind numbing, he wasn't locked in a drab room every day and night, he wasn't deprived of food or water, and neither was he left alone for countless amounts of time. Granted he tried his best to avoid any of his fellow green dressed inmates to the best of his ability. He was just secretly glad for the quiet mumers he would hear around him when his floor was enjoying their free time outside their rooms.

"Hey Dickless, are you planning on eating those eggs?". Naruto inwardly groaned, that annoyingly, emotionless voice caused the blond's fingers to twitch, in a need to ball up and sucker punch the bastard of the voice in the gut. Naruto had the horrifying pleasure to meet Sai the first morning he had lined up with the rest to march there way to the cafeteria. The pale skinned, dark haired teen had ended up behind him in line, and seemingly took an interest in him. Or specifically, in his general pelvic area. The first thing the weirdly emotional stunted male had asked him, was for his dick size, that was enough for the blonde to deem the dark haired male as a perverted bastard.

"What the fuck do you want Sai?" the blonde growled, the grip he had on his plastic fork tightened considerably. "Just trying to make conversation Naru-chan", Sai smiled his forced and incredibly fake smile, "don't call me that you stupid pervert" Naruto seethed, turning his sky blue eye's to the pale skinned male beside him, a growing rage beginning to morph and form in there depth's. "Oh, do you prefer Naru-hime?" Sai asked in a sickening fake sweetness. Naruto's finger's twitched again. ' _It would be easy to kill him, just stab the fork through his throat and be done with him',_ 'this stupid cheap plastic would barely break the skin' the blonde snarled at the voice in his head.

"So, the eggs?" Sai asked again making a grab for the blondes tray, "fuck off, go beg someone else for there food" Naruto hissed pulling his tray closer to himself and wrapping his arms around it. True he didn't find his meal at all appetizing, but he refused to give Sai the satisfaction of achieving any sort of friendly exchange between the two of them, he didn't need the sickly pale boy to keep coming around. "Well I would ask the Mutt, but he prefers to drool over all of his meals instead of actually eating them" Sai explained, planting himself in the empty seat beside the blonde.

Naruto had to hold himself back from slamming his head….or more likely Sai's head into the table repeatedly until he was nothing but a writhing mass of twitching fingertips. He scooted sideways, away from the other male as far as his chair would allow him, clutching his tray like a lifeline. "Mutt?, you mean that weirdo who thinks he's a dog?" the blonde asked, curiosity taking a firm standing in his mind, overriding the sense of pushing the other male away. "Indeed, Inuzuka Kiba, age seventeen, admitted when he was twelve, diagnosed with *Dissociative Identity Disorder. He believes he truly is one of the canine species." Sai explained, not missing a beat.

Naruto raised a blonde eye brow, "that's creepy that you know that" he mumbled, poking at the now cold eggs with his useless, non-deadly plastic utensils. "You learn many things in group therapy" Sai smiled, Naruto shot the male a dark look. Group therapy was nothing but a joke, at least that's what the blonde believed. He didn't see what good could come from listening and telling strangers about your personal life, how would that help anyone, the traumatizing deed has already been done, how was confiding in people that can barely hold on to their own emotional rollercoasters going to help you hang on to yours, it made no sense.

The blonde decided to keep his concerns on that topic to himself, there was no need to start up a conversation with someone he didn't want to talk to in the first place. Naruto continued his assault on his breakfast, barely comprehending the words that were coming from Sai's mouth, his thoughts were concentrated deeply on old memories. "-uto. Naruto!" the blonde's hand wrapped around Sai's wrist in a vice like grip, his blue eyes wide. "What the hell do you think you're doing" he whispered darkly, staring intently at Sai's blank face. Unconsciously, the blonde's grip tightened on the dark haired male's wrist, Sai's arm tensed from the growing ache.

"I was trying to gain your attention", "don't you ever touch me again" Naruto growled digging his blunt nails into Sai's flesh. "Forgive me" the other male bowed his head slightly, forming that fake smile once again, "but….um, you're kind of breaking my wrist" he said emotionlessly. Naruto didn't want to release Sai's wrist, it would be easy for him to snap the male's thin bone, Sai was nothing but skin and bone. It would do the bastard good to learn not to mess with him, the blonde wanted to teach him to never touch him again. But against the raging voice in his head, he reluctantly released the male.

Naruto returned his gaze to his tray, not really looking at anything in particular. His shoulders and hands were shaking, his breathing slowly calming from it's erratic rhythm. He had almost achieved complete calm, when Sai opened his mouth again. "Like I said, you seem to have an admirer". Naruto's cerulean eyes snapped to the black pair beside him once again. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sai tilted his head over the blonde's shoulder and pointed his finger across the cafeteria. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the emotional deficient male before looking to where Sai was pointing. His blue eyes met purple and his anger skyrocketed once again. Staring intently, with a wicked grin plastered on her face, was Hashira Kida.

Naruto scowled at the female, his nails digging into his knees. Oh how he wanted to go over there and rip that smug look from her face, snap her neck with his bare hands, it would be easy like snapping a toothpick. Kida waved her fingers at him, sticking out her tongue and laughing. Naruto reached his hand up and wrapped it around his plastic fork, he made a move to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

The blonde whirled around and Sai was pinned in place, his face not portraying the shock and surprise boiling inside him as the fork was pressed against his throat. "I just fucking told you NOT to touch me" Naruto hissed dangerously, "I was just trying to make sure you didn't do anything stupid" Sai stated, trying to look nonchalant about the whole ordeal. The blonde's blue eyes darkened a few shades, his lips curling back in a snarl, "you're the only one acting stupid right now, so I suggest you shut the fuck up and leave me alone before something bad happens, got it".

Naruto released the dark haired male, giving him another dark glare before turning back to the girl across the cafeteria. She was still smiling at him, though a curious look entered her violet eyes. He leaned his back against the rounded table, he wanted to go over there, curl his hands in her hair, break her nose with his knuckles but grudgingly, he had to agree with Sai, he couldn't be stupid. He just had to bide his time, wait for the right moment and make it look like an accident. 'Yeah, an accident' he thought to himself, watching as the dark haired girl turned to her right. Her hands waved around slightly, showing she was having a conversation with someone, she threw a gesture over her shoulder, and the blonde narrowed his eyes. 'She better not be talking about me' he thought bitterly.

The blonde watched as Kida grabbed, or seemingly grabbed, ahold of the person and began shaking them. Naruto felt a smirk form on his lips when the girl's wrist was grabbed in a vice like grip. Her fingers curled as the grip around her thin wrists was tightened. She pointed her thumb his way a few words passing her lips. There was a brief moment of pause before Kida moved to the side and the figure she was speaking to leaned slightly back.

The blonde was met with the coldest pairs of eyes he had ever seen, even colder than the one's that haunted his dreams. The icy shade of jade made his breath catch and a freezing chill run down his spine. His face was pale and held no emotion, but still seemed to have that sinister feel. Naruto gulped, his hand shaking, clutching the fork tighter, his knuckles turning white. He thought he had seen the devil, believed that his soul had already been stolen and dragged to the deepest parts of hell, but with one look from this humanized demon, the blonde knew he definitely still had his soul at least for a moment.

"It seems you've gained the attention of the Institutes monster" Sai mumbled close to the blonde's ear. Naruto was to entranced with the redheads piercing gaze to comment on the dark haired male's proximity. "Who is he?", the blonde cursed himself for sounding so meek. "Sabaku no Gaara, he's been here longer than I have. No one's sure when he came here, only that he's very violent, though he hasn't had any fatal incidents….except for yesterday." Naruto whirled on the dark haired male at that. "Fatal?!", Sai gave him that irritating fake smile, "yes fatal, ….well the nurse didn't die….as far as I know. But what did you expect, your in an asylum for the mentally insane, there's going to be danger lurking around every corner", the blonde narrowed his eyes at the smart ass, his pissed off demeanor returning.

Forcing himself to turn back to the two red dressed psychopaths, Naruto stared straight into the eyes of the demon. He ignored the eerie sensation coursing through his bones as the twin pools of frozen poison pierced his very being. He barely recognized the already dimmed sound of the bell indicating breakfast was over. The white clad individuals were the first to be herded out, as was routine, and as every morning went, the sea of red imbeciles, as the blonde had dubbed them, let out snide and crude remarks.

As if on autopilot, Naruto felt himself move, picking up his tray of half, well he couldn't even say half, eaten food and disposed of it in the trash. With a last minute, and bold move on his part, Naruto departed from the cafeteria with the darkest scowl he could conjure directed towards the red head. And an even more inappropriate gesture of his finger towards the Hashira female, who in return gave him a huge smile and blew him a kiss.

* * *

" _Wake up, my precious little fox. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours" a dark voice hissed against the small blonde's ear. The young boy let out a whimper as he was dragged to his feet, the chains around his neck and ankles rattling and echoing off the bland gray and water slicked walls._

" _Come now, don't make me ask again little pet." the boy flinched as a long fingered hand pressed against the deep gashes on his cheeks, dried blood flaking away from the wounds. Fresh tears fell from his scared eyes, burning at the still healing cuts. "There we go, now that wasn't so hard was it" the Monster chuckled, kissing the side of the boys blonde little head. "You are so cute when you obey me, such a good little boy. I think you deserve a reward". The small boy trembled, shaking his head frantically and pulling at the chain around his neck._

" _P-Please, no, I-I don't….I d-don't want i-it" he begged, desperately trying to get away from the tall monster holding onto him tightly. "No?, my darling boy, don't you like the rewards I give you, are they not fun? I seem to enjoy them rather nicely." The small boy shook his head again, "p-please, I don't like t-them" he cried, his attempts at escaping growing futile. The Monster sighed, running his fingers through blonde locks, "very well, I guess we'll just stick to your punishments then"._

 _The boys blue eyes widened, and a horrified cry left his mouth, "No! Please, i'll….i'll take the reward! Please, no more punishment" he screamed out, pulling at the Monster's robes as it walked along the wall. The boy was back handed fiercely, causing his small body to fall back against the hard, concrete wall. He held his throbbing cheek in his little hand, salty pearls staining his already ragged clothes._

" _Hush, hush my sweet, darling little pet. I know you didn't mean to upset me, you were just tired right?", the boy hesitated, that wasn't the reason at all, his rewards were just as harsh as his punishments, though not as severe. He didn't want to feel the cruel bite of metal on his already torn back or the burning of his flesh from a lit match, he had already had enough, he didn't think his body could take much more._

 _With shaking shoulders and labored breath, the little boy nodded. A sinister smile formed on the Monster's lips, "I love it when you're a good boy" it hissed, "now, take off your clothes". Squeezing his eyes shut, the boy did as he was instructed until he stood bare before the Monster, who took in his trembling form and licked it's dry cracked lips. He felt callused hands roam his body, nails scraping along his back and bare buttocks, running along his thighs and other unsavory places. He gulped when he felt the cold metal drift along his skin._

" _Alright love. Let's have a little fun, shall we". The small boys screams could be heard bouncing off the walls for hours, embedding itself into the minds of anyone who heard it. It left a lasting reminder that the Monster was unforgiving in its cruelty and took pleasure in it's playtime with it's favorite blonde haired blue eyed pet._

* * *

Naruto stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. His arms were wrapped securely around his chest, each hand resting on an opposite shoulder. His tan body trembled, his breathing ragged and uneven.

He dug his nails into the skin on his arms, trying to distract himself from the dark and sickening memories that made his eyes twitch and his head to snap repeatedly to the side. He rocked back and forth gently, blue eyes glazed over and distant.

He knew it was a bad idea to fall asleep, he was just so tired. He hadn't slept since the first night of his sentence, he just wanted to get at least an hour of sleep, hell thirty minutes would have been fine. He just needed to rest his eyes. But of course, like always, the misery enticing, blood curtling, shadowed little creepy crawlies dug their way up from there locked little prison deep in the recesses of his brain and planted there fear ridden eggs in his dreams, to hatch and spread and fester like maggots on a rotting corpse.

He could still feel the bite of the blade digging it's way through his young skin, leaving behind a trail of bloody despair that would one day become horrid scars. The blonde absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder blade, feeling the slightly raised skin that crisscrossed beneath the green fabric of his shirt. He breathed out a ragged breath, his fingers jumping over every visual inch of skin on his body. Running tan digits over his scarred cheeks, and pale pink lips, the blonde cursed the Monster in his head.

" _It's your fault. If you weren't so weak, nothing would have ever happened"_ , Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the darkness would keep the voice at bay, " _you should have listened to your brother that day, you've always been trouble",_ the voice continued it's dark rant. " _You were to hard headed for your own good, you have no one to blame for your pain but yourself"._ Naruto dropped his head in his hands, whispering a plea for the cruel flow of words to end, " _It's your fault, it's always been your fault. You were a mistake! You should have DIED!"_

"NO!", the blonde threw himself onto the floor, his head spinning, breathing almost non-existent. It's only been a week, and already the icy claws of insanity have dug deeply into his flesh. He's felt it, late at night when he sits up in his bed, staring out the small window of his room watching the moon and stars on nights when the clouds didn't choke out the light. In the shadows, were the light barely reached, the blonde could feel the trends of madness slip around him, spreading their slimy veins of cruelty over his body and into his bloodstream. Filling his head with all sorts of disturbing thoughts.

The blonde placed his forehead to the cool wood floor, taking in deep breaths until his lungs and chest tightened from the strain of too much air, and releasing it gently from his trembling lips. He couldn't let such thoughts get to him. "It's all in the past" he whispered to himself, he couldn't let Tsunade see him freaking out like everyone expected him to do, "no one can get you now" he tried to comfort himself with hollow words. He could faintly hear the voice chuckling in the back of his mind, but he forced himself to ignore it, and stay focused on just breathing.

"Hey kid, you awake?", Asuma called from the other side of his closed door. The blonde almost panicked all over again when the watchman banged particularly loudly on the dark oak. Naruto clutched tightly to his shirt, his knuckles turning white in the fabric above his rapidly beating heart. Swallowing the lump that started to form in the back of his throat, the blonde lifted himself from his knees. Taking one last deep breath, Naruto constructed a convincing scowl on his face before yanking open the door, only to take a step back with a snarl when he got a face full of smoke.

"Have a good nap?" the watchman smirked irritably, "what the hell do you want?" the blonde snapped, waving away the cloud of poison swirling around his head. "You know, most people wouldn't nap during their free time in a place like this" Asuma stated shoving his hands in his pockets, acting as if the two were having a casual conversation between two friends. "It's called free time for a reason, I do whatever the fuck I want", Naruto went to shut his door once again, wanting to get back to his self loathing, but Asuma braced his arm against the oak, rendering the blondes attempts useless. "Sorry kid, but you're scheduled for a group therapy session, you're the last one I needed to round up considering you weren't in the commons area like everyone else" Asuma tried to sound exasperated, but his bored demeanor counteracted his attempts.

"Just say I died and tell the bastards to go on without me" Naruto huffed, trying and failing once again to shut his door. "I would end up loosing my job kid", "stop fucking calling me a kid!" Naruto growled sending an icy glare towards the watchman. Asuma sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "alright blondy, just hurry up and get your ass out here" the older man mumbled, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

* * *

Reluctantly, and as slowly as he could possibly get away with, Naruto slipped on the sickly green flats provided with the rest of his attire and followed the watchman down the hall. He didn't know why he bothered packing his own clothes, he wasn't allowed to wear them anyway.

Walking the length of the hallway, passing other rooms situated against both sides of the hall, Naruto entered the commons area, which was a large open room at the end of the second floor wing. It was where most of the patients gathered during the free time they received between therapy sessions, medical examinations and meals. There was a single decent gray couch and a few scattered arm chairs situated around the room. A large tv was against the far wall facing the entrance, it had limited channels, most blocked by a parental lock the doctors had set up. Naruto didn't see the point in the television if no one could watch decent t.v. There were a few bookshelves lining the walls, and a rounded edged, metal table in the center of the room, sitting in front of the couch. A few coloring books and crayons littered it's surface.

As the blonde walked through the commons area, few patients took notice of him. Most sat on the couch and in the arm chairs reading a book or watching the Discovery Channel. There was one patient staring out the large window that, like all the other windows, was locked and impossible to open. There face was blank, there eyes glazed over with a far away look, they were biting down on the pad of their thumb, not taking notice of the blood that began to well up when they bit off too much skin.

Walking the length of the room, the two came to another door, this one Naruto had yet to enter through. Asuma opened the door, revealing another spacious room, a large rounded table situated in the center, green clad individuals taking up the space around the circular table. The walls were a plain off white, almost tan color. A few paintings, most likely made by someone from the table, hung on th walls trying to give the plain look a little pizazz. Asuma led the blonde to an empty chair, closer to the windows, and to his horror, he was planted next to Sai who gave him that irritating fake smile.

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad that you could join us", some of the immense tension that had imbedded itself in his shoulder's finally released when the blonde took notice of the watchman sitting at the head of the rounded table. Iruka gave him a warm smile, and Naruto nodded his head in greeting. "Alright then, since everyone is present, we can get started" Iruka said in a somewhat cheery tone, "hello everyone, we all know each other pretty well now considering this is our seventh session but we have gained a new member to our group today. This is Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka motioned towards the blonde and there was a mumble of 'hello's' and 'hi's' that the blonde did not return.

"Now, since Naruto is new, would anyone like to introduce yourself?" Iruka looked around the table, eyeing the other green clad 'prisoners'. 'What is this? Preschool?" Naruto thought bitterly.

"OH! Me, I want to!", blue eyes looked across the table, taking in the wild brunette hair and red triangles, and inwardly groaned. Iruka gave a nod and a small smile, encouraging the speaker to continue. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, i'm seventeen and i'm a dog!" Kiba leaned his hands against the surface of the table, lowering his voice as though he was just telling the blonde a secret and no one else could hear him. "People around here say that i'm not a dog, but I know there wrong. My mom said I am, so I know they are lying", the Inuzuka sat back on his haunches smiling widely, eyeing the blonde with deep brown eyes.

Naruto bit down on the inside of his lip, trying to keep in the words that were fighting to fly out of his mouth. Naruto had noticed the humanized canine from across the cafeteria multiple times, digging his face into his food tray everyday, barking at people when they walked by, lapping at his water with his tongue. Sai had even explained the Inuzuka to him a few days prior, yet it still didn't make since in the blonde's head. And hearing it come from Kiba's own mouth didn't make it any less weird.

"Kiba, we have talked about this, you are a human being alright, not a dog. You have to remember that or you won't be able to see Akamaru again." Iruka chastised gently, Naruto almost felt kinda bad for the Inuzuka when a beaten puppy look passed over his dark tanned skinned face. Almost.

"Aburame Shino", Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when the being that was seated on his left spoke out in a quiet voice. The blonde failed to take notice of the pale skinned male when he was first seated, but now Naruto had no choice but to take notice. Shino had dark brown, almost black hair, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of round framed, dark lensed glasses. His thin arms were crossed over his chest, and he wore the long sleeved version of there color coded wardrobe.

"Seventeen, *Schizophrenia". Shino didn't talk much, and Naruto was fine with that. Not everyone at the table offered their personal information to him, personally he could care less, but a few peaked his interest. A boy with long and dark hair, pearl white eyes and pale skin was named Hyūga Neji, he was eighteen and diagnosed with *Schizoid Personality Disorder. He had to be coaxed into revealing this information by a pretty light brown haired girl, with large brown eyes. Tenten was her name, she had *Intermittent Explosive Disorder.

Naruto was left wondering what kind of drugs were pumped into there system to keep them docile.

"Naruto, would you like to tell anything about yourself?" Iruka asked, giving the blonde an encouraging look. Naruto slumped back in the uncomfortable steel chair, crossed his arms over his chest and gave a simple "no". This earned a glare from Tenten and a sigh from Iruka. "Alright then, does anyone remember what we talked about last week?" the watchman playing counselor asked, looking around the table.

"The practice of staying calm in an overly emotional and stressing state" Sai spoke up from the blonde's right. "Right. Thank you Sai. You have to remember that by controlling your emotional balance and stress levels, you can overcome any situation" Iruka stated. Naruto was already confused.

"When you're in a situation that is stressing, it can trigger bad memories, voices or hallucinations…." the watchman drifted his eyes over all the beings surrounding the table, the dark orbs pausing momentarily on the blonde. "You have to remember to stay calm, and try to control your breathing. Deep breaths helps get oxygen to the brain, keeping you in a calm state. You have to realize, that all these things are only happening in your mind, that none of it is real, that you're safe". Naruto wanted to laugh. Safe. He wasn't safe, he could breath all he wants to and never be able to calm himself to the point where he knows everything is just an illusion.

The blonde wasn't stupid, he knew his night terrors and day to day bad memories were only happening in his head. He knew that the grisly hands that reached out for him late at night from dark corners were just made up holograms conjured by his subconscious. His problem was that they felt real. Every time he imagined the scrape of concrete on his hands and knees, the prick of a needle filled with poison mixed concoctions that made his veins burn, or the tearing of his flesh when the leather was pulled to tight. He could always feel it.

He would scratch at his skin for hours until it bled raw, just to have his own feelings of pain, pain that only he could control. No amount of breathing could help him with that.

"Emotions are just as complicated" Iruka rattled on, the watchman got up from his chair to search for something around the room as he continued speaking. "It's not safe to keep them bottled up for to long. It could cause unsafe and lasting consequences not only for you but the people around you" the dark haired council watchman threw a glance at Sai, who gave him a charming and of course fake smile.

"So today, I want you all to take a sheet of paper, and draw out a picture that demonstrates what you last emotion was like" he passed around blank sheets of white paper and placed a box of crayons in the center of the table. "For the rest of the session, you can draw what ever comes to mind when you think of your emotion, drawing helps to ease the mind and keep an individual calm. You can start whenever you feel". The watchman backed away from the table and looked down at his watch, he then leaned back against a nearby by wall and waited.

Naruto glared down at the piece of paper in front of him, wielding it to burst into flames. Of course it didn't, but he had hoped. He glanced up and noticed half the table had already began. Sai had a black crayon and was coloring the center of his page and working outwards. Shino had a mixture of red, brown and green. Across the table, Kiba seemed to be concentrating on forming some kind of shape with a brown crayon, and Tenten looked as though a rainbow threw up around her.

The blonde returned his eyes to his page. What was the last thing he felt? emotion wise. He could draw out the pain, the darkness, the fear. But all that seemed to be what got him stuck in this hell hole in the first place. He balled his fist against his thigh beneath the table, he knew what emotions he could share, the thing that has kept him going for so long. The feeling he felt when his brother turned his back on him and closed the doors to his future outside the plain walls he was now trapped behind. He could draw the creature that squashed the sadness and betrayal that rose from his gut when his brother said goodbye.

Naruto grabbed a red Crayon, the tip still unused. He clutched the color in his hand and dragged it back and forth across the page, everything he felt that day when Kyuubi left him, surfaced once again. He held the wax coloring stick tightly in his fist, the tip wearing down quickly. He felt eyes on him as the red color expanded across the once pristine page, not tarnished by a waxy blood colored coat. It was only when the Crayon snapped in half did the blonde realized he was shaking.

Naruto lifted his blue eyes, taking in the strange looks he was receiving from the other members of the table. "What the hell are you all looking at?" he snapped, throwing broken pieces of Crayon back in the center of the table. The other occupants turned away quickly going back to their pictures.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Iruka returned to his seat. "Alright" he clapped his hands together, "let's see what you've accomplished. Who want's to go first?", again the humanized dog went wild for the opportunity. He held up his paper, a crude out line of a dog drawn in brown decorated the page, at least, the blonde thought it was a dog, it was kind of shaped like a jelly bean. "This is Akamaru! He's my best friend, and my brother. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and he gives me a sense of happiness which is what I felt last!" Kiba jumped up and down on his heels in his chair as he spoke of the dog.

Iruka nodded and complemented the teens art work, asking him nicely to sit on his rear like natural. The male did so, though reluctantly. It was decided that the pictures would be shown counter-clockwise around the table, after Kiba, Tenten showed her page was decorated with multiple dots, each an array of color. "Just today, a swirl of emotion went threw my head. I felt angry, then sad, happy, depressed, then the cycle started over again. Each color represents each emotion". Naruto rolled his blue eyes, 'over achiever' he thought bitterly.

Neji drew nothing to Iruka's disappointment, the brunette just sat there, arms crossed, eyes staring at nothing. The blonde mentally applauded his "I-don't-give-a-shit-demeanor". Shino had drawn an outline of a male body, no deep detail, but the red triangles and green shirt and pants gave away what it was supposed to be, or more likely _who_ it was supposed to be.

"Naruto, what about you", ceruclean met hopeful chocolate and the blonde sighed. He held up the paper in his tanned hand, there was no shape, just a harsh and jagged scribble of red all across the page. "Um, well that's….nice" Iruka smiled small, this time the blonde actually rolled his eyes. "What exactly are you trying to display?" the watchman asked, the blonde huffed, "use your imagination" he snapped.

"I believe Naru-hime was demonstrating his anger towards all things relating to the institution. Or perhaps his annoyance with an individual with in the upper floors" Sai added his thoughts. Naruto snapped his eyes to the dark haired male, "did I ask your opinion" he growled. Sai shrugged and turned back to his paper. "Naruto? Are you having problems?" Iruka asked.

The blonde gave a cheap laugh, "what is this pre-school" he said dryly. "He was only giving an answer to a question you obviously wanted to be a dick about" Tenten snapped from across the table. "Get out of my conversation bitch" the blonde snapped back. Naruto could see her shoulders tense, the muscles becoming tight with frustration and anger. "What the hell you just say to me bastard" she hissed, Neji placed a hand on her upper arm, trying to show some sort of comfort.

"Now now, guys there's no need to get riled up" Iruka tried to brush off the tension with a nervous laugh. "I know you're not deaf, because you obviously stuck your big ass ears in my business, so you heared what I said" Naruto chided a smirk forming on his lips. It's been a long time since he poked around for some fun.

Tenten was shaking, her face turning red with anger, "don't piss me off blondy, I would hate to hurt that prissy little face of yours" she bit out. Naruto let out a laugh, "please" he sat back in his chair and opened his arms wide, "come at me bitch, I doubt your fuck toy there is going to stop you" Naruto indicated Neji. "You mother fucker!" Tenten jumped over the table, Neji indeed didn't stop her.

Naruto met her halfway, taking the punch he threw at his jaw, he retaliated with a punch to her gut. He could faintly hear Iruka yelling for them to stop while simultaneously calling for backup. The two ended up on the floor, a heap of flailing legs and arms, pale and tan skin being littered with bruises. The blonde could hear barking in the background, and amused laughter, he hoped they enjoying the show.

Naruto wasn't one to pick and choose, he would take on anyone who had the guts to throw a punch, male or female, it didn't matter to him. And he had to admit Tenten was strong, every hit she threw down on him left a memorable sting. He laughed as she clocked him the nose, blood filling his mouth. He used the mixture of blood and saliva to spit in her face and blind her. He fought dirty he could admit that. He rolled their positions until he was straddling her waist. He balled up his fist and brought it down on her face, the familiar feel of bone against bone was pleasing.

Red coated his fist from where it leaked from his split knuckles and her bloody nose. By now, Tenten was reduced to a tired bloody mess, she was barely able to push against the blonde's chest. But Naruto didn't stop his assault, he refused to, all the anger welled back up in his gut and poured over into every hit, and he didn't relent.

" _End it"_ , he heard the voice whisper darkly in the back of his mind, " _kill her, it will be easy, wrap your hands around her throat, squeeze until the light leaves her eyes!"._ He hated how tempting the idea sounded. Before he could decide on his options, he was dragged off the girl, thrown on his stomach and his arms forced behind his back in a awkward angle. "What the hell happened!", Naruto flinched at the loud voice.

Cerulean blue met hazel gold and the blonde realized how deep the shit he was in actually was. He looked over at the mess on the floor, blood bubbled over Tenten's lips and painted her entire face a grotesque abstract of only one color. He could see her laboured breaths and shaking hands that were flat against the floor. Neji was hovering beside her, a dark glare directed his way.

"Get him back to his room NOW!" Tsunade yelled at the guard holding him down. Naruto was lifted to his feet and dragged back down the hall. He was shoved into his room and before he could turn around the door was slammed shut behind him.

After getting his bearings, evening out his breaths, and taking stock of his own damage, the blonde slumped down on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He did the one thing he told himself not to do, he lost control. He let the anger and the temptation to hurt someone get the better of him. He couldn't believe he actually contemplated on whether or not to kill the girl. He had never actually considered killing someone, sure he beat people into a coma like state, but he didn't do it to kill them.

He sighed into his palms. "Shit" he mumbled into the dimness of his room. "I just really fucked up".

 **Finally Finished! 13 pages that's amazing!. But anyway, again i'm so sorry at how late this is, I tried to make this especially good, hope you enjoy it. The diagnoses are from Google, please if I missed anything up tell me and i'll fix them. Half my info iss from Google anyway so yeah. And if the symptoms of the disease seem inaccurate, it's because the individuals are all pretty drugged up. Anyway enjoy and review. Thanks!**

* **Dissociative Identity Disorder:** **Dissociative identity disorder, previously called multiple personality disorder, is usually a reaction to trauma as a way to help a person avoid bad memories.**

 **Dissociative identity disorder is characterized by the presence of two or more distinct personality identities. Each may have a unique name, personal history, and characteristics**

 ***** **Schizophrenia:** **a brain disorder in which people interpret reality abnormally. A long-term mental disorder of a type involving a breakdown in the relation between thought, emotion, and behavior, leading to faulty perception, inappropriate actions and feelings, withdrawal from reality and personal relationships into fantasy and delusion, and a sense of mental fragmentation.**

 ***** **Schizoid Personality Disorder:** **Schizoid personality disorder typically begins in early adulthood.**

 **People with this condition don't desire or enjoy close relationships, even with family, and are often seen as loners. They may be emotionally cold and detached.**

 **Therapy and medications, such as antidepressants or mood stabilizers, can help.**

 ***** **Intermittent Explosive Disorder:** **(sometimes abbreviated as IED) is a behavioral disorder characterized by explosive outbursts of anger and violence, often to the point of rage, that are disproportionate to the situation at hand (e.g., impulsive screaming triggered by relatively inconsequential events).**


End file.
